


Ещё есть время

by kira_sky, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: С самого начала своей службы в Разведкорпусе он невзлюбил зеркала.
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ещё есть время

С самого начала своей службы в Разведкорпусе он невзлюбил зеркала. Обходил их стороной, насколько было возможно, а когда невозможно — старался сделать всё как можно быстрее. Короткий взгляд — только удостовериться, что форма сидит как следует, по уставу, нигде нет пятен и заломов, пуговицы застёгнуты, ремни затянуты, воротник рубашки подвёрнут ровно.

Настоящим мучением было бритье. Он пытался научиться бриться без зеркала, на ощупь, но сдался после того, как солдаты начали замечать порезы на щеках. Он мог бы отпустить бороду, но это противоречило уставу. Приходилось мириться и каждое утро проводить с десяток невыносимых минут перед дьявольской стекляшкой. Соскребать лезвием пену с кожи, проверять, не осталось ли где пятен щетины. И главное — не смотреть в глаза тому человеку, который с пугающей точностью повторял его движения в отражении.

Потому что это не были глаза разведчика. Это были глаза обманщика, которого по какой-то нелепой случайности приняли в Разведкорпус. Маньяка и убийцы, которому доверили в подчинение других людей. Для него оставалось загадкой, почему никто до сих пор не разоблачил его, не заметил этого смертоносного блеска в глазах, этой жестокости, собравшейся в уголках губ, этой холодной отстранённости, которая появляется только у тех, чьи руки по локоть в крови.

Неужели это всё благодаря покровительству командора? Даже если так — подчинение приказу старшего по званию не подразумевает того доверия и даже порой восхищения, которое он видел во взглядах своих подчинённых. Глупые дети. Они посвятили сердца человечеству и ради победы готовы умереть. Они сделали это, ещё не зная, кто поведёт их в кровавый ад этой войны. Проходимец. Самозванец. Разве это не испортит всё? Разве их великая жертва не будет опорочена, испачкана той грязью, которую он носит в себе день за днём?

Но он уже не может остановиться. Остановиться значит проиграть, а он к этому пока не готов.

Убийца в зеркале понимающе усмехается — да, ты будешь сражаться, будешь и дальше убивать, потому что пообещал. Это обещание для тебя дороже собственной души, дороже сотен жизней твоих товарищей, мёртвые лица которых жухлыми листьями оседают на дне зрачков. Вскоре их станет так много, что взгляд твой затуманится, и ты больше не сможешь видеть живых. Мёртвые заберут тебя к себе и снова зададут тот самый вопрос — была ли их жертва полезной для человечества? Придётся ответить перед каждым из них. Там ты уже не сможешь солгать, как делаешь в мире живых и для живых, которые внимательно слушают тебя в этот момент.

Но до этого ещё есть время.

— Что, не можешь насмотреться на свою холёную физиономию?

Позади хлопает дверь, и Леви бесцеремонно усаживается на диван. Эрвин в последний раз смотрит в глаза своему отражению. Да, у него ещё есть время.

— Не беспокойся, эти столичные куклы падают в обморок от одного вида формы с крыльями. Ты мог бы выглядеть как обезьяна, и они всё равно вешались бы на тебя пачками. Идём, карета уже у входа.

— Хочешь сказать, я выгляжу, как обезьяна?

Наказание неотвратимо настигнет его, но до тех пор он сделает всё возможное ради своей цели.

— Хочу сказать, что даже Шадис пользовался успехом у столичных дам. Ты будешь хорошим командором, Эрвин.


End file.
